


His Last Port Is Her Old Heart

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Banchina Lives [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Hates Oda's Neglect Of This Pair, Banchina Lives, Especially When They Are Natural, F/M, Haki Using Women Are The Best, Romance, because it should become a tag whenever Shanks/Makino are mentioned, missmungoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: ... Mama-china! Pirates are here! And they have a big ship! And Ma-nee-chan kissed the captain! In the docks! In front of everyone! And then a cool pirate shouted from the ship 'Boss! Not in front of the kids!' and Ma-nee-chan just froze up and broke the kiss! And then, she looked around, searching for you! And she told me to go and find you! So, here I am. Oh! And she said you must come at once!OR where Banchina lives and moves to Fuschia... and it just happened that a certain crew paid it a visit, to fulfill a 10 yo promise to a certain bartender...#Makino_and_Banchina_are_friends#Banchina_Lives #Months_After_Marineford #Thank_You_missmungoe





	1. The Fate Of Her Old Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmungoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmungoe/gifts).



> So.... I have no idea what I am doing.  
> And you could blame missmungoe for this sudden daring act... Her stories rock!!  
> I love you all!  
> PS:You know me; my chapters are pretty short :p
> 
> Enjoy!

East-Blue | Fuschia Village

 

Banchina was looking at the sea, the salty smell doing wonders to her preocuppied mind...  
Her son has been in the front of her mind for weeks now. No news of the strawhat pirates since the Sabaody fiasco, only for Luffy to show up alone in Marineford to save his brother and then reappear again, a week later, in that same Plaza... alone.  
After that, no-one talked about the strawhats. No news or even rumors. And Banchina is worried.   
If the crew were with their captain before the war, then they would've never let him go alone to face the world government. But, they weren't. She's sure of that. Something must've happened in Sabaody. Something grave enough that the strawhats couldn't back their captain up during his latest (and craziest so far) adventure to free his brother. 

His brother who was none other than Portgas D. Ace, the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates.   
His brother who was none other than Gol D. Ace, the only son of the late Pirate King.   
His brother who had the blood of a pirate and the spirit of a pirate.   
And to the world,that was reason enough to end his life. To wage war and murder, in cold blood, hundreds--thousands of lives.

And the sea is full of children, like the one who died in that Plaza, months ago, protecting his little brother. Children who were born on land, but whose hearts were chained to the sea. Freedom coursing through their veins. Blood. The blood of a pirate. That's the gift --or maybe the curse, that the sea has given them. What a risky hand the fate had dealt them. 

Breeze passed through her hair, pushing stray strands of long sea-weed hair into her eyes. Taking her hands off the worn book in her lap, she threaded her fingers through her wavy curls, pushing them back. Yellow papers trembling on the side of the leather-bound book before flying away, then falling down on the short green grass... 

Securing the book to her chest, she stood up, straightening her slightly wrinkled long floral skirt. Her legs taking soft, yet sure steps toward the stray sheets. The papers didn't fly too far, only a few feet away from where she laid her chair. From here, she could already read some words. The book wasn't her favourite. But, it was Makino's. She gave it to Banchina, two days ago, in an attempt to take her mind off her son's where-abouts. 

It's been over eight months now, that Banchina came here, to Fuschia village. Her son being the sweet boy that he is, couldn't leave her alone in Syrup village. Not that the villagers there were neglectful in anyway. It's just that, the life was too passive in there-- and the people, too. And Banchina was many things, but a passive woman wasn't one of them. Her husband and then her son's compagny were the main reason, she stayed there as long as she did. After all, her spirit -just like her husband's- wasn't one to ravel in the uneventful daily life of small ports and quite corners. And yet, she came to enjoy those as well, with the right compagny. Her husband was an anchor, a steady presence in her life. And her son was the sunshine and the laughter in her, otherwise, silent world. 

Letting him -them- go was hard, but it was an absolute necessity. Freedom was their drive and the essence of their life -those dreamy men... And Banchina has never regretted that decision, not eleven years ago when they all thought it was her last breath, and not now, even with all the worry that is eating at her heart-such is a mother's heart, always bound to those of her children... 

Months ago, when Luffy came to her and told her about her husband, she's never been happier. Knowing that he had many reliable friends and he was happy, it was all she ever hoped for when she insisted that he pursue his dream and become a pirate.

Later on, after the pirate attack on the village ended in failure and Usopp expressed his regret on not accompagning the strawhats on their adventures to take care of her (even though she insisted that she didn't need taking care of and that Usopp must pursue his dream and become a brave warrior of the sea, like his father), the captain, Luffy, was hell-bent on her going to Fuschia village. Even after Usopp's friends, Kaya-chan and Merry-san assured them that they'll look after her, the boy was still stuck on the fact that Banchina should move to Fuschia. 

After much debate (and her heart's insistedly tagging on her chest, whenever Fuschia's name was brought in front of her. And Banchina lived long enough to trust her heart on those matters. After all, that's the same heart that made her decide to marry the sarcastic, show-off young man in that local sniping competition, since the first day she saw him, even before knowing his name...).

And so, here she is, now, surrounded by the sea, the green hills and the windmills. The fresh air filling her lungs with the salty sweetness of the sea. The soft grass caressing her bare feet. And the slightly rough edges of the worn book, a comfortable weight on her left breastbone.

She was about to settle back down in her chair, when a child came running to her. Few seconds later, she stood in front of her, face a bright shade of red, temples dump with sweat and chest heaving in an effort to suck in as much air as her small lungs could. She looked at Banchina, a big grin taking over her face, before shouting:

\- Mama-china! Pirates are here! And they have a big ship! And Ma-nee-chan kissed the captain! In the docks! In front of everyone! And then a cool pirate shouted from the ship 'Boss! Not in front of the kids!' and Ma-nee-chan just froze up and broke the kiss! And then, she looked around, searching for you! And she told me to go and find you! So, here I am. Oh! And she said you must come at once!

At those words, Banchina's heart constricted in her chest. And she inhaled sharply, trying to take in as much air as she could. But, her lungs wouldn't obey her anymore. And the words came spilling from between her trembling lips, nothing but a whisper:

-A... And what did Ma-chan call him?

And the answer came too fast for her heaving heart and Banchina didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse, if she should cry or laugh..  
.

-I think it was... Shanks.


	2. And The Sea Is A Gentler Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear in mind that this fic was inspired by missmungoe's Tethered To Kinder Shores, so check it out, if you want ;)  
> Thanks to the dear friend who left my most treasured comment (big heats to you!)  
> Enjoy!

The sea is calm, today. This particular sea being far gentler than the one they left behind. And Yasopp looked at the fine line where the blue water and the sky meet, the only constant in their, otherwise, ever-changing life. A life that they chose eagerly, but it was, nonetheless, a very difficult choice. Especially for those who had to give up their own treasures and leave them behind. Treasures far more precious than the purest gold and the brightest gem. And he was one of those men. A wife and a son, left behind in a small island, in a small house on the skirts of a small village, where the craziest and most dangerous thing that could happen would be the harshness of a particular winter, and even then, it's not really a challenge that one couldn't survive.

Months ago, they all left Marineford, a part of them altered by that raging war, and the death of a boy (Yasopp can't bring himself to call him a man, a child twenty-five years younger than him and a mizzly three years older than his own son) and every time the face of Portgas D. Ace flashed in his mind's eye, the laughter of that two year old child, tacked in his mother's arms, in that distant (more distant than the seas make it seem) island.   
And he couldn't surpass the shudder than ran along his spine, picturing that smiling face in an older body, hounched down on that Plaza, blood -life- slipping out of his young body. A soul that would never grow old like the rest, setenced to watch from above, the happenings of a world that it had been craving to explore. A wish, all but forgotten, like that one boy who changed the course of an entire world. And nothing left, but the broken memory of men like them -like him- asking if it was a good heritage, they are imposing on their own children.

They went to Syrup village, it was the last island they stopped at, five days ago. But, it wasn't what they all expected. His home looked deserted. It wasn't neglected or abandonned, but it was obvious that no-one stepped in it for months, now. Asking the few villagers didn't help much. They said that she left, Banchina, along with his son -now, a seventeen year old, young man- to settle in a different island. And no name was given. No-one knew exactly where she went. And Yasopp didn't linger for more than half an hour, at most, before the Red Force set sail to Fuschia. 

The pain is still coursing in his veins, clutching at his heart. But, he refused to show it, because, deep down, he knows that he deserves it. That his wife and child have the right pursue a better life than the one he left them. 

His captain has his own meeting to attend to, in Fuschia. Ma-chan, being the kind creature that she is, will accept him with open arms, that's the one thing Yasopp is ever sure of when it comes to matters of the heart. But, he is not about to tell his captain -friend- that. The man, a Yonko at that, has been entertaining the new recruits well enough with his nervousness. Benn himself has been smirking all day long because of the free show they have been given. And Yasopp isn't about to spoil it for them. Fuschia is mere minutes away, now.

At any moment, they would be docking in its small port, gathering the attention of the villagers -and the complaints of the mayor- and that would be it. Ma-chan would come and another show -of a different nature- will be presented to them, yet again. He could already hear the chatter behind him. Some asking -for the upteeth time- about 'Boss's woman' and others still handing money over already-made bets (She will be waiting by the docks! No, she will chase him away with a broom!... Hmm, you don't think she will kiss him? -and that particular suggestion earned that young crewmate more suffering sighs than what Boss earnt from Benn in a month, which says a lot. Even Benn tossed in a head shake in that mess of disapproving gestures. And Yasopp took pity on that kid.)

\- Get ready! We will be docking, at any moment, now!

And he could hear the cheers ringing in his ears. But, he blocked them all, closing his eyes. The sight of Fuschia no longer in his mind, replaced by a different village, in a different island. Different faces flashing through his mind, and he couldn't register any of them- except one. Short sea-weed hair and big dark eyes, alight with a smart and challenging gleem, that took delight in always besting him. That woman who had the heart of a sailor, but a body which couldn't bear to part with the land. And in his ears, nothing but her laughter, now, rung. That same laughter that made him forget what he was about to say. And he could feel the smile tagging at the corners of his mouth. A gentler smile than he ever allowed anyone but her to see.

He misses her, terribly...

And he allowed himself another second of bliss before opening his eyes, meeting Benn's curious stare. And Yasopp doesn't know what was written in his face at that moment, but it was enough for his friend to understand. And nothing but a nod was exchanged, no words of support or pitying looks... and that's the best consolation that he could ever ask for. 

Looking back at the village, their ship now docked securely, he could see Shanks standing by the docks, waiting for that one person to give him permission to proceed. The mayor as grim-faced as he was ten years ago, looked about ready to snap at them. But, his eyes held something gentler than the rest of his face -and body- allowed us to see.   
And he felt her, even before she stepped in the docks, running all the way down to them, hair flying with the wind and cheeks flushed from the effort... and yet she continued on. Makino. His captain's ten year old love. And he could feel the corners of his mouth lifting and the grin settling permanently on his face. And he could tell even before the show has began. He has secured a good amount of money to collect later. He has made the right bets.

The bartender all but collided with the captain's body. And he didn't waste a second, winding his arm around her waist. And the show began. To say enough tongue was used would be an understatement. Looking at their younger recruits, the poor souls were a mess of flushed limbs. The red hue reaching their ears and the roots of their hair. And he couldn't stop himself even if he tried:

\- Boss! Not in front of the kids!

And in that second, it was like a spell has broken. Makino pulled away so quickly, he is surprised her neck didn't snap. Meeting his eyes for a second, he couldn't even read what was in her mind. She was still as expressive as ever, mind you. But, too many feelings were mixed in those honey pools that he could barely decipher one before it was replaced by another. And before long, she's already turning left and right, as if looking for a lost object. Her eyes fell on a small child and she seemed too much in hurry to control her voice. And her words got carried by the wind, reaching their ears with no effort:

\- Go and find her! And tell her she must come at once! Hurry!

And the child looked as perplexed as the lot of them -even the villagers (minus the mayor, who looked exasperated) seemed confused. So, she asked:

\- Ma-nee-chan, who are you talking about?

And at her response, Yasopp didn't know if he should go down there and hug her or just give in to the sudden dizziness and faint on the deck.  
\- Banchina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I'll confess that I am not making any kind of plan for this one. It's more like me just going with what my heart says. So, if you have moments you want to include or see in this story, you just tell me and I'll see what I can do about it ;)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I continue it as a whole story or just mini one-shots?  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :p


End file.
